


Найти и потерять

by jihiri_kuro



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihiri_kuro/pseuds/jihiri_kuro
Summary: Она нашла мужчину своей мечты лишь для того, чтобы потерять...





	1. Chapter 1

     Ханако сидела на ступеньках клуба и отчаянно пыталась не разреветься. Ей еще работать, а опухшее лицо и красные глаза не добавят хостесс привлекательности, да и управляющий-сама будет сердит. И никому не придет в голову, что причина ее слез — вот она, неподалеку: насмешливо курит и сплевывает сквозь зубы.  
      Танака Йори, охранник, начал цепляться к ней с первого же рабочего дня. Девушка была осторожна и никогда не оставалась с ним с глазу на глаз, да и домой уходила вместе с остальными работницами. Но от липких взглядов и непристойных намеков Ханако деваться было некуда. А сегодня навязчивый ухажер и вовсе решил форсировать события и попытался облапить строптивицу в одном из закоулков коридора. Его остановило многозначительное покашливание старшего охранника, а Ханако теперь боролась со слезами и набиралась мужества перед возвращением на рабочее место.  
      — Эй, юки-онна, после работы никуда уже не сбежишь! — насмешливый шепот заставил Ханако вздрогнуть и поспешно вернуться в зал.  
      Танака не оставит ее в покое. Жаловаться управляющему? Неизвестно, чью сторону он примет. Девушке очень не хотелось терять эту работу, но навязчивость охранника делала ее невыносимой. К тому же смутное ощущение, что сегодня произойдет что-то важное, не оставляло Ханако с самого утра. Перемена… к лучшему ли? Она привыкла доверять интуиции, но боги могут и подшутить над бедной неудачницей, как тогда, во время неудачного поступления в Токийский… Ханако с дежурной улыбкой кивала и подливала выпивку очередному нудному клиенту, но что именно ей рассказывали даже не пыталась слушать — мысли ее были далеко…

     Боги определенно не были сегодня к ней благосклонны. Перед уходом ее задержал управляющий, донимая придирками по поводу ее отсутствующего вида — «клиент-сама недоволен!» — и теперь ей предстояло возвращаться домой в одиночестве.  
Ханако почти бежала по скудно освещенным улицам ночного Синдзюку, присушиваясь к шагам за спиной. Оглянувшись, она с ужасом поняла, что сбылись ее худшие опасения, и преследует ее именно Танака.  
      Перед девушкой замаячил сияющий огнями шикарный ночной клуб «для избранных», и она без колебаний свернула ко входу. Пусть ее внутрь, конечно, никто не пустит, но, может быть, преследователя тоже отпугнут.  
      Оглядываясь через плечо Ханако ускорила шаг и внезапно врезалась в кого-то. «Аййй!» вырвалось у нее и незнакомца практически одинаково, и девушка, бормоча извинения, испуганно подняла взгляд.  
      Парень был совсем еще юным, не старше двадцати пяти, — среднего роста, гибкий и подвижный, светлые взлохмаченные волосы и веселые серые глаза. Левой рукой он удерживал Ханако за плечо, а правой бережно прижимал к груди фотоаппарат — профессиональный и, наверное, очень дорогой.  
      — Простите, я, должно быть, напугал вас! — улыбка незнакомца сияла не хуже неоновых вывесок у него за спиной. — Я просматривал снимки на ходу — дурацкая привычка! — и чуть вас не сбил!  
      — Это вы меня простите… Меня… преследуют и я… я… — еще немного, и все слезы, которые Ханако так долго сдерживала сегодня, хлынут настоящим ливнем.  
      — И вы побежали искать убежища в «Шионе»? — брови молодого человека поползли на лоб от удивления.  
      — Я… не знаю, где это… Я просто испугалась и…  
      — …побежали в людное место?  
      — Да.  
      — Не самая лучшая идея, но, похоже, у вас не было выбора, — теперь незнакомец, прищурившись, смотрел Ханако за плечо.  
Беглого взгляда в ту сторону было достаточно, чтобы убедиться, кто там. Танака словно застыл посреди улицы, но больше всего поражало выражение его лица: смесь удивления, разочарования, злобы и… страха? Ханако еще раз осмотрела своего невольного спасителя: парень как парень, не супермен, не якудза — выглядит вполне обычно. Почему же у ее преследователя такая странная реакция?  
      А незнакомец уже направлялся к Танаке.  
      — Эй, не очень-то красиво преследовать девушку!  
      — Я знаю, кто ты! — Танака нервно облизнул губы и заозирался по сторонам. — Тебе должно быть наплевать на девчонок. Не вмешивайся — это только наши с ней дела!  
      Ханако не могла видеть лица незнакомца, но когда он заговорил, в его голосе звучало странное напряжение:  
      — Ты не можешь указывать, на что мне плевать, а на что — нет. И если здоровый амбал преследует перепуганную девчонку, то мне на это не плевать.  
      — Я вообще-то пытался с тобой по-хорошему… — Танака еще раз оглянулся и полез за отворот куртки. Ханако громко вскрикнула — ей было отлично известно, что у охранника там…  
      — Будьте осторожны, у него нож! — попыталась предупредить она. К ее глубокому удивлению, незнакомец только забросил кофр с фотоаппаратом за спину и даже не попытался отступить.  
      — Ты сказал, что знаешь, кто я, — голос странного парня звучал насмешливо. — В таком случае, ты знаешь, что тебя ожидает, если ты кинешься на меня с ножом.  
      Рука Танаки замерла на месте.  
      — Сначала меня надо будет найти… — бравада в голосе охранника была слегка подпорчена стуком зубов.  
      — О, найдут тебя очень быстро! Поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю! — незнакомец не угрожал, его голос звучал устало и снисходительно, но Ханако с удивлением отметила, как ее незадачливый преследователь затрясся от страха.  
      — Ты… ты…  
      — Такаба-сан? Все в порядке?  
      Ханако, подпрыгнув от неожиданности, обернулась. Охрана клуба бесшумно материализовалась за спиной молодого человека, а тот даже не обратил внимания.  
      — У меня все под контролем! — он наконец соизволил обернуться, улыбнулся сначала девушке, потом охранникам, и продемонстрировал неизвестно откуда взявшийся пистолет. — Я не так беспомощен, как кое-кто думает!  
      Танака, осознав какой поворот принимают события, громко икнул, попятился и неожиданно припустил прочь. Охранники, казалось, разрывались между необходимостью исполнять обязанности и желанием броситься в погоню. Лишь незнакомец весело фыркнул и ловко спрятал пистолет в потайную кобуру.  
      — Простите, я так и не представился: я — Такаба Акихито, вольный фотограф проберусь-куда-угодно! — последнюю фразу Такаба произнес на одном дыхании и еще раз улыбнулся девушке. — Если хотите, я провожу вас домой, но если вы боитесь — не буду настаивать, можно вызвать такси!  
      — Я не боюсь… — Ханако улыбнулась сквозь слезы. Ей действительно не было страшно, но от пережитого напряжения ее заколотил озноб.  
      — Вы в порядке? — участливые серые глаза, казалось, заглянули Ханако прямо в душу, и она отчетливо поняла, что влюбилась. Влюбилась окончательно и бесповоротно в странного фотографа Такабу Акихито, который, кажется, пробрался прямо в ее глупое сердце.

     Такаба все-таки провел ее до дома, хотя реакция охраны клуба была по меньшей мере странной: «Вы не должны этого делать, Такаба-сан, босс будет очень недоволен!» — «Ваш босс всегда чем-то недоволен, а девушка напугана!». Всю дорогу Ханако гадала, кто такой этот таинственный босс, распоряжающийся личной жизнью вольных фотографов, но спросить так и не решилась.  
      А ее провожатый болтал без умолку, с восторгом рассказывая о любимой работе — «еще немного опыта поднакоплю, сделаю себе имя — и меня обязательно возьмут в „Магнум-фото“!» — а затем стал расспрашивать девушку о ней. Ханако сама не заметила, как рассказала, что ее зовут Акамори Ханако, что ей девятнадцать, и она вынуждена работать хостесс в клубе «Золотой лотос», потому что провалила экзамены в университет. Такаба сочувственно кивал и выражал надежду, что в следующем году ей непременно улыбнется удача на экзаменах. От его слов теплело на душе, и девушка уже сама была уверена, что в следующий раз — непременно…  
      Перед входом в ее маленькую квартирку он, смущенно потоптавшись, начал было прощаться, но Ханако, сама удивившись своей смелости, горячо уговаривала его зайти. Почему-то ей казалось, что несмотря на недолгое знакомство, этот человек не представляет опасности. Его внезапное смущение было удивительно милым, и она чувствовала, что обязана его отблагодарить, тем более, что Такаба признался, что ужасно голоден.  
      Пока хозяйка хлопотала на кухне, гость, попросив разрешения, воспользовался ее ноутбуком, чтобы еще раз отсмотреть результаты своей фотоохоты. Ханако, проходя мимо, невольно засмотрелась на быстрое мельтешение человеческих лиц и фигур на мониторе.  
      — Так вы, оказывается, папарацци, Акихито-сан?  
      — Просто Акихито… ну, наверное да. Мне нравится гоняться за сенсациями: студийные и натурные съемки иногда скучны, а фоторепортаж — возможность получить порцию адреналина… и иногда не только ее… — Такаба хмыкнул, словно вспоминая что-то. — Именно так я встретил человека, перевернувшего мою жизнь.  
      Сердце Ханако забилось быстрее. Человек, перевернувший его жизнь… может, женщина? Как бы ей хотелось расспросить Акихито-сана… то есть, просто Акихито… но она опять не решилась и просто пригласила его за стол.  
      Они продолжали непринужденно болтать за очень поздним ужином (или очень ранним завтраком?); за окном уже светало, и оба время от времени пытались бороться с усталостью. Когда Такаба очередной раз не сумев сдержать зевок, смущенно извинился и хотел уже уходить, Ханако вновь удивила сама себя, предложив гостю остаться спать на футоне. Вспыхнувший до ушей парень попытался отказаться — «разве можно, я же тебя… эээ… скомпрометирую?», но Ханако, внезапно развеселившись, напомнила, где работает, и заявила, что привыкла к обществу незнакомых мужчин. Общими усилиями они разыскали и расстелили футон для гостя, потратили некоторое время, пытаясь уступить друг другу очередь в душ, а потом Такаба, пробормотав «Спокннчи», отвернулся лицом к стене, обнял подушку и засопел.  
      Ханако же долго не могла уснуть, пристально разглядывая взлохмаченную светлую макушку и пытаясь разобраться в свежеприобретенных чувствах. Девушка прекрасно понимала, что ее спонтанная влюбленность — всего-навсего реакция на стрессовую ситуацию, вернее, на человека, который в этой ситуации ей помог. Но, как и любой молодой девушке, ей все-таки хотелось надеяться и верить в то самое «а вдруг»…  
      Но вскоре и ее сморил сон, и ей приснился Акихито почему-то верхом на тигре. Тигр презрительно разглядывал ее прищуренными янтарными глазами, а Акихито с задумчивой улыбкой поглаживал роскошную полосатую шкуру хищника и смотрел сквозь Ханако, словно она вдруг стала невидимой.


	2. Chapter 2

     Проснувшись после полудня, Ханако с облегчением поняла, что ночной гость никуда не исчез и все так же мирно посапывает на футоне. Тихо поднявшись с постели, девушка подобралась ближе к спящему молодому человеку и, затаив дыхание, стала его разглядывать.  
      Спящий Акихито был похож на мальчишку: полуоткрытые губы, длинные ресницы, невинное выражение лица. Ханако безумно захотелось прикоснуться к нему, прижаться близко-близко, чтобы ее, а не подушку, обняли эти руки, чтобы длинные сильные пальцы зарылись в ее волосы, а губы прошептали ей…  
      — Тты… старый извращенец! Прекрати на меня пялиться, ублюдок!  
      Такаба подскочил на футоне, пытаясь продрать глаза, а потом испуганно их распахнул, встретившись взглядом с удивленной девушкой:  
      — Ой! Я… извини, я напугал тебя. Мне просто приснилось тут… всякое…  
      Ханако дрожащими губами произнесла «Все в порядке», а внутри ее словно что-то оборвалось. Человек, перевернувший его жизнь… старый извращенец… странный босс, не разрешающий провожать девушек… Это могло означать только одно.  
      — Извини, что спрашиваю, но, думаю, что лучше это выяснить сразу, — Ханако зажмурилась и выпалила, словно прыгая в холодную воду: — Ты ведь гей, правда?  
      Молчание было ей ответом. Приоткрыв глаз, Ханако приготовилась к самому худшему: сейчас на нее наорут, а может, даже и ударят… Но Такаба только еще больше взлохматил светлую шевелюру и вздохнул:  
      — Это уже сразу заметно, да?  
      — То есть?  
      — Ну, что я… с мужиком…  
      Ханако покраснела.  
      — Мне просто так показалось… после твоих слов.  
      Такаба фыркнул.  
      — Язык мой — враг мой… Он это тоже всегда говорит…  
      — Он? Твой…  
      — Ну да, любовник, — парень вздохнул, лег на спину и уставился в потолок невидящим взглядом. — Самое странное, что я не гей. Вернее, не был до встречи с ним. Да и сейчас не… черт, все так сложно!  
      Ханако вздохнула и, мужественно сражаясь с любопытством, заявила:  
      — Если тебе неприятно, ты не должен об этом рассказывать. Я… я все понимаю и…  
      — Знаешь, вообще-то, мне давно хочется об этом поговорить… с кем-то. Родители отпадают, друзья — тоже… Мне надоело держать все в себе. Слушай! — оживился Такаба. — Ты же… ну… хостесс, так? К вам же приходят мужики, пьют и на жизнь жалуются? Можно, сегодня я тебе… ну… пожалуюсь?  
      Ханако смотрела в эти умоляющие серые глаза и не знала, смеяться ей или плакать, себя жалеть или этого мальчишку, невольно похитившего ее сердце и разбившего его на мелкие осколки. Вздохнув, она предложила:  
      — Давай, иди в душ, а я позвоню на работу и скажу, что приболела. А потом сядем на кухне, и я тебя выслушаю.

     Ханако самозабвенно врала по телефону управляющему, что у нее чудовищно распух нос и показываться в таком виде перед клиентами она никак не может, поэтому не будет ли управляющий-сама так любезен дать ей выходной за свой счет? Она почти не прислушивалась к привычной ругани и милостивому разрешению «так и быть, только сегодня!»; ее влекли к себе другие звуки — шум воды в крошечной ванной, веселое фырканье и шлепки босых ног по кафелю. Она представила стройное тело под горячими струями, и ее кинуло в жар от невозможного, неосуществимого желания — неслышно присоединиться и прижаться, обнять, почувствовать его хоть на мгновение… Но позволила себе лишь вежливо поблагодарить за выходной (старый козел, тоже мне, одолжение сделал!), положила трубку и отправилась на кухню — им понадобится много кофе. А может, и не только кофе.  
      Такаба присоединился к ней уже на кухне, облаченный в джинсы и ерошащий так и непричесанную влажную после душа шевелюру. Галантно перехватил у дамы посуду и отправил в душ, заверив, что приготовление кофе берет на себя. Большая чашка благородного напитка действительно ожидала вышедшую из душа Ханако на столе, и на вкус кофе оказался прекрасным. Молодые люди некоторое время молчали, приканчивая кофе и приготовленные по инициативе Такабы тосты. Затем Ханако, словно в хост-клубе, плеснула гостю в бокал немного шочу — единственного нашедшегося в ее доме алкоголя — и приготовилась слушать.

     — Он просто попал в мой видоискатель… — Такаба вертел в пальцах бокал и разглядывал плещущуюся в нем жидкость так пристально, словно пытался найти в ней смысл жизни. — Он… наглый самодовольный богатенький засранец, привыкший получать все, что захочет. Ему не понравилось, что я снял на пленку его делишки, и он… он заманил меня в ловушку, засунул мне эту чертову пленку в… в общем, засунул, типа в воспитательных целях… А потом решил со мной поиграть…  
      Ханако с ужасом слушала безыскусный рассказ фотографа. Его накачивали афродизиаками и насиловали. Разные криминальные боссы рвали его друг у друга, как свора собак — кость. Даже сейчас за его каждым шагом следят и докладывают его любовнику, чьего имени молодой человек даже не упоминал, упрямо называя просто «он».  
      — Он твердит мне: «ты — мой»… Мой кто? Комнатный песик? Игрушка для разрядки? Предмет мебели? Мне уже осточертело такое отношение! Я ненавижу его, но стоит ему меня коснуться… я забываю обо всем. О том, что никогда не интересовался мужчинами. О том, он — самый опасный тип не только в Токио, но и всей Японии. О том, что собирался сбежать от него на край света… И о том, что я его ненавижу — тоже. А потом прихожу в себя, и все возвращается: унижение, боль, ненависть… Презираю себя, но ничего не могу поделать…  
      — Может, ты его просто… любишь?  
      Тихий вопрос девушки произвел эффект раската грома. Такаба одним глотком прикончил шочу и подставил бокал под новую порцию.  
      — Я не знаю, любовь это или чертов стокгольмский синдром… Хотел бы я сам знать, что чувствую к нему я и что ко мне чувствует он… Даже не знаю, что поможет нам… объясниться, что ли?  
      Ханако потрясенно молчала. Рассказ Такабы ошеломил ее, и девушка с горечью поняла, что ее собственные чувства сейчас неуместны, да и не нужны ему…  
      — Я бы очень хотела помочь тебе, Акихито… Только я не знаю, как. Сейчас я еще больше жалею, что не поступила в университет и не изучаю психологию, как всегда хотела… — Ханако протянула руку и погладила молодого человека по щеке. — Все, что я могу сделать сейчас — обнять тебя… если ты позволишь…  
      Такаба в изумлении поднял на нее глаза, его губы дрогнули, но он так ничего не произнес, а только вдруг притянул удивленную девушку к себе и уткнулся лицом в ее плечо.  
      — Спасибо… за понимание. За то, что выслушала без лишних слов. За то, что не презираешь меня…  
      — А за что тебя презирать? Мы не можем предугадать, как и кого полюбим. Я вот тоже… — Ханако осеклась, мысленно ругая себя: человеку и так тяжело, а еще она навяжет свою глупую любовь.  
      — У тебя тоже не сложилось, да? Тот тип, который тебя преследовал…  
      — Он просто домогается меня. Это оскорбительно, но сердце не разобьет… Но моя история не так интересна — не стоит о ней говорить.  
      — Как скажешь, — вздохнул Такаба и потерся щекой о плечо Ханако, а потом улыбнулся хмельной улыбкой: — Кажется, я немного пьян… не стоило мне пить алкоголь. Но постараюсь вести себя пристойно! — он хихикнул и скосил на девушку лукавый серый глаз.  
      «Это твой шанс, Ханако…» Пусть только на сегодня, на часок, на мгновение, пусть они завтра расстанутся и никогда больше не увидятся — она не собиралась отказываться даже от призрачного счастья.  
      — Тебе не нужно вести себя пристойно… со мной, — зашептала девушка, обнимая Такабу за шею и прижимаясь к нему всем телом. — Считай, что это — моя благодарность за вчерашнее. Или что-то вроде терапии — забыться на минутку, и будь, что будет…  
      — Будь, что будет… — голос молодого человека сел до шепота. — Боги, как я об этом мечтаю… Забыться…

     Они не помнили, кто первый потянулся к губам другого. Как добрались до все еще расстеленного футона и упали на него, неистово целуясь и слепо оглаживая пальцами чужую кожу. Как каждый пытался ласками доставить партнеру максимум удовольствия. Почти теряя голову от наслаждения, Ханако смутно удивлялась необыкновенной для мужчины чувственности Акихито. От любого прикосновения он стонал, не сдерживаясь, и выгибался, как большая кошка, не забывая ласкать девушку в ответ. Перед тем, как проникнуть в нее, он все-таки остановился и спросил:  
      — Ты уверена, что хочешь этого? Я… знаю, каково это — когда тебя берут против воли, и не хочу…  
      Ханако накрыла его губы ладошкой.  
      — Шшш… Я хочу этого, глупенький! — «ведь это нужно нам обоим, так?»  
      Он взял ее осторожно и напористо. За всю свою небогатую сексуальную жизнь Ханако еще не доводилось испытывать такого удовольствия не только от ласк партнера, но и от его откровенной реакции на них. Ей казалось, что она наконец-то встретила мужчину своей мечты, и он был здесь, в ее постели, он любил ее и стонал в порыве страсти…  
      — Асааамиии!  
      Казалось бы, чужое имя в такой момент подействует как ледяной душ, но девушку внезапно выгнуло в таком мощном оргазме, какого она не испытывала ни с кем из своих немногочисленных парней. Лишь несколько мгновений спустя, когда Ханако дрожащей рукой гладила подергивающуюся в посторгазменных конвульсиях спину молодого человека, ее как огнем обожгло. Кончая, Акихито выкрикнул имя своего любовника.


	3. Chapter 3

     — Прости, если что-то не так. Я… у меня так давно не было с девушками… думал, что совсем забыл, как это — быть сверху.  
     Ханако не решалась даже взглянуть на своего… нужно быть честной — случайного партнера. Ей казалось, что если она откроет глаза, то не выдержит и разревется. Прекрасное забытье прошло, и суровая реальность вновь вступила свои права. Мужчина ее мечты — увы! — ей не принадлежал, потому что даже в ее объятиях думал о… другом. Другом мужчине.  
      Винить было некого — ей ничего не обещали, да и инициативу девушка проявила сама. Просто случайный секс, без обязательств и последствий — ничего необычного. Только почему ей так обидно и горько, будто от предательства?  
     Ласковые пальцы погладили ее по щеке, провели по нижней губе и легким касанием смахнули выступившую в уголке глаза одинокую слезинку.  
      — Ханако… не молчи, пожалуйста… Скажи, что я сделал не так?  
      «Ты любишь не меня, только и всего. Какого-то проклятого Асами… АСАМИ???»  
      — Асами… Рюичи? Твой любовник — сам Асами Рюичи?  
      Ханако почувствовала внезапный озноб. О теневом боссе криминального Токио ходило немало странных и страшных слухов; кое-что девушка сама слышала в клубе от клиентов и тех сотрудников, что работали дольше нее. Теперь невероятный рассказ Такабы Акихито заиграл для Ханако новыми красками: когда говорят о безликом постороннем человеке — это одно, но когда его личность так хорошо известна…  
      — Тебе нечего его бояться, — Такаба продолжал ласково поглаживать ее по щеке, но улыбка его была не слишком веселой. — Он жесток только к тем, кто причиняет мне зло или хочет меня… хм… отобрать?  
      — А разве ему не покажется, что я захочу тебя отобрать? Он не будет ревновать тебя к девушке?  
      — А ты бы хотела… отобрать меня? — взгляд молодого человека внезапно стал задумчив и далек, словно мысли его блуждали не здесь.  
      — Даже пытаться не стану, — Ханако очередной раз поразилась своей откровенности. — Ты только что дал понять, что ловить мне здесь нечего. Твой Асами прав: ты — его, а мне чужого не надо.  
      — Приговор окончательный и обжалованию не подлежит! — Акихито попытался шутить, хотя ему было вовсе не до смеха. Он, в эгоистичном желании забыть о своих проблемах, подставил под удар замечательную, чуткую, понимающую девушку… Можно было понадеяться, что Асами никогда не узнает о случайной связи своего каваи, но молодой человек на этот счет особо не обольщался — только не с его удачей. Но, черт побери, он не допустит, чтобы Ханако расплачивалась за его слабость, и всю вину возьмет на себя. Ему-то не привыкать к проявлениям гнева Асами. Он…  
      Раздавшийся громкий стук во входную дверь заставил Акихито застонать. Ну да, как же — понадеешься тут… Никуда от него не скрыться… Молодой человек мигом натянул одежду и, бросив девушке: «Оденься, а я лучше сам открою!», поплелся в прихожую — предотвращать возможный вынос двери.  
      Завернувшись в халат, Ханако напряженно прислушивалась к звукам из прихожей. Стук открывшейся двери, громкие голоса, среди которых выделялись протестующие выкрики, и, наконец, шаги. Вначале в комнату, пятясь спиной вперед, зашел Акихито, следом за ним — огромный светловолосый громила, профессиональным взглядом обшаривая обстановку. Не обнаружив ничего подозрительного, охранник посторонился и, пропустив в комнату еще одного человека, бесшумно исчез за закрывшейся дверью.  
      На мгновение Ханако показалось, что она снова видит свой вчерашний сон. Если бы тигр мог принять человеческий облик, он выглядел бы именно так. Высокий красивый мужчина средних лет в элегантном дорогущем костюме — посетителям их скромного клуба такие и не снились! — с презрительным недоумением в янтарных глазах рассматривал ее убогую комнатушку и — с чуть большим интересом — ее саму. А затем перевел взгляд на взъерошенного Такабу.  
      — Итак, мой милый Акихито, как ты мне объяснишь ЭТО?  
      Даже голос у него оказался тигриным — низким, бархатным, с мурлыкающими нотками, предвещающими скорую грозу. Ханако затрясло от страха, а вот Акихито совсем не впечатлился и запальчиво ответил:  
      — Ты сам говорил, что тебе нет дела до того, чем я занят на улице. Девушке понадобилась помощь — я ее оказал. Да, остался переночевать — устал, и поздно уже было. Что еще тебе объяснить?  
      — Тебе так мало секса дома, что ты ищешь его на стороне? Прости — моя вина! — но с сегодняшнего дня я гарантирую его тебе в таком количестве, что ты не скоро выползешь из постели. Собирайся, и уходим.  
      — Не так быстро, Асами. Сперва пообещай мне кое-что.  
      Ханако вновь почувствовала себя в том сне: здесь был и тигр-Асами, и Акихито, только вели они себя так, словно ее здесь не было. Словно она была невидима.  
      — Хм, ставишь мне условия, мальчишка? — за насмешкой Асами мастерски прятал удивление. — И что я должен тебе пообещать?  
      — Не причиняй вреда Ханако. Она… ни в чем не виновата. Со мной можешь делать все, что угодно, а ее — не трогай… пожалуйста…  
      — Берешь на себя всю ответственность, вот как? А ты взрослеешь! — Асами улыбнулся уголком губ и впервые обратился к девушке: — Прошу прощения, Ханако-тян, но я хотел бы побеседовать с тобой… в более располагающей обстановке.  
      Акихито мгновенно вырос перед Асами, закрывая девушку собой.  
      — Ни я, ни она никуда не пойдем, пока ты не дашь слово, что не причинишь ей вреда! Пожалуйста, Асами! Я прошу тебя!  
      — Неужели тебе достаточно моего слова?  
      — Достаточно.  
      — А если я не сдержу его?  
      — Значит, не сдержишь и другие обещания. И на нижний круг Ада отправишься в одиночестве.  
Ханако не знала, как реагировать на странный диалог, но неожиданно Асами ухмыльнулся и произнес:  
      — Хорошо, я не причиню вреда Ханако-тян, как ты и просишь. Но разговор еще не закончен. А сейчас… проявим немного уважения и позволим даме переодеться без свидетелей. Жду тебя в своей машине через пять… нет, семь минут, Ханако-тян.

     Ханако спустилась вниз задолго до истечения выделенного ей времени. На подгибающихся ногах она подошла к шикарному черному лимузину, прекрасно понимая что из этой поездки может и не возвратиться. Охранник с равнодушной вежливостью распахнул перед ней дверцу и помог забраться внутрь.  
      В салоне обнаружился Асами, рассеяно стряхивающий сигаретный пепел в приоткрытое окно. Такабы в машине не было.  
      — А где Акихито…кун?  
      — Уже на полпути домой, полагаю, — мужчина внимательно разглядывал перепуганную девушку, но лицо его ничего не выражало. — В его присутствии нет необходимости, а я еще должен кое-что выяснить. Тебе стоит ответить на несколько вопросов.  
      — Задавайте свои вопросы, Асами-сама.  
      Бровь бизнесмена приподнялась в немом изумлении. Маленький испуганный кролик показывает характер… как знакомо! Это может даже оказаться… интересным.  
      — Ты — хостесс из «Золотого лотоса».  
      Это был даже не вопрос, но Ханако согласно кивнула.  
      — Такаба был твоим клиентом, и вы решили продолжить общение в твое… нерабочее время?  
      — Акихито-кун никогда не бывал в нашем клубе. Он вступился за меня на улице, спас от преследования и проводил домой. Я удивлена, что те, кто следил за нами по вашему приказу, не сказали вам об этом.  
      — Почему ты решила, что за вами следили?  
      — Ну, вы же приехали к моему дому… И Акихито-кун рассказывал…  
      — …Что я слежу за каждым его шагом? Что еще он тебе рассказывал?  
      — В основном о вас. Что вы считаете его своей собственностью. Что он мучается от неуверенности, не зная, кто он для вас на самом деле. О своих чувствах к вам. Он… он любит вас, Асами-сама! — последние слова девушка произнесла едва слышно, но Асами вздрогнул так, словно ему их выкрикнули прямо в ухо.  
      — Он сказал тебе, что любит меня?  
      — Простите, но… нет, не сказал, но я поняла это, когда мы…  
      — Занимались сексом? — казалось, Асами восстановил самообладание и вновь лидировал в их игре в вопросы и ответы. — Зачем же, по-твоему, он это делал с тобой, когда любит меня?  
      — А зачем люди ищут утешения на стороне? Только когда им чего-то не хватает дома.  
      Ханако уже жалела о своих опрометчивых словах, особенно когда Асами придвинулся ближе, и янтарные глаза хищника вдруг заглянули ей прямо в душу.  
      — И ты хочешь сказать, что знаешь, чего не хватает Такабе в наших отношениях, девочка?  
      — Да, — она смело встретила прищуренный хищный взгляд. Мосты сожжены, назад пути нет — и будь, что будет! — Ему не хватает… обычного мужского самоуважения. Я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в том, как именно все происходит между… двумя мужчинами, но мне кажется, что его… эээ… постоянная позиция угнетает Акихито-куна. Ему нужно… ну, скажем… самоутверждение, и он будет искать его в объятиях девушек. Сегодня этой девушкой оказалась я, но на моем месте могла быть любая. Потом он будет жалеть и чувствовать себя виноватым и перед ней, и перед вами, ведь он такой…  
      — Чуткий и искренний? — ей показалось, или в голосе ужасного Асами Рюичи мелькнула нотка… нежности? — Ты тоже такая, верно? Такое впечатление, что вы — брат и сестра, разлученные в детстве! — теперь в его голосе звучала ирония, но Ханако было уже не провести.  
      — Вы тоже любите его, Асами-сама, только не показываете этого, ведь так? Почему бы вам не признаться друг другу? Вы были бы гораздо счастливее… оба.  
      — Вот как? Юная девочка дает мне советы, как наладить отношения с любовником? И что же, сенсей: мне стоит время от времени давать Такабе спускать пар в объятиях девушек, чтобы восстановилась его… пошатнувшаяся мужская гордость?  
      — Полагаю, есть еще один… способ, но вы вряд ли согласитесь им воспользоваться…  
      — Боги, девочка, а в смелости тебе не откажешь! Ты предлагаешь мне…  
      — Я прошу простить меня за дерзость, Асами-сама, — поспешно заговорила Ханако, — но вы сами спросили мое мнение. Оно может казаться наивным или оскорбительным, но я действительно думаю, что когда любишь, то можешь уступить. Еще раз простите, если мои слова рассердили вас, и…  
      — Достаточно. Я всегда слушаю все, что мне говорят, и делаю выводы из услышанного. Не смею больше задерживать столь смелую и смышленую девушку.  
      Легкий кивок на прощание — и вот лимузин срывается прочь, а Ханако стоит возле подъезда дома и не верит собственной удаче. Она наговорила ТАКОГО самому Асами Рюичи… и осталась жива и невредима. Возможно, пока жива и пока невредима. Боги, она чуть было не встала между тигром и его добычей… или его укротителем?

      Встав под практически ледяной душ, Ханако пытается выбросить из головы любые мысли о событиях последних суток. Ей необходимо все забыть — завтра ожидает обычный рабочий вечер, придирки управляющего, наглые выходки Танаки, набившие оскомину россказни клиентов. Ей явно необходима капелька шочу — «нервы успокоить. Ха! Так и до алкоголизма недалеко, Ханако!»  
      Но, лежа ночью в постели, она вспоминает опять. Но не свое противостояние с тигром криминальных джунглей, а ласковые прикосновения Такабы Акихито — человека, укротившего грозного хищника. Человека, который никогда не будет принадлежать ей.


	4. Chapter 4

     Вечером следующего дня Ханако, профессионально улыбаясь, ожидает наплыва клиентов в «Лотосе». Управляющий даже ее не отругал — «рад, что с твоим носом все в порядке, Ханако-чан! Нужно беречь свою внешность, если и дальше собираешься здесь работать». Она ничего на это не отвечает, только кланяется и думает, что карьера в хост-клубе — не то, о чем можно мечтать. Танака даже не пытается к ней подойти и озадаченно разглядывает ее с безопасного расстояния. Ханако находит его поведение странным, но отсутствие обычных домогательств вполне ее устраивает. Клиентов пока немного, и девушке решительно нечем заняться. Такой спокойный вечер… даже как-то неожиданно.

     Увы, оказалось, что это было затишье перед бурей. Когда Ханако, непрерывно кланяясь, провела до выхода одного из постоянных клиентов и немного задержалась на крыльце, случилось неожиданное. К парадному входу величественно подъехал лимузин самого Асами Рюичи. Девушка поспешила укрыться в служебном помещении, но здесь ее грубо схватили за локоть и зажали рот ладонью.  
      — Не ожидал увидеть тебя целой после вчерашнего! — Танака! Конечно, кто же еще! — Неужели Асами-сан не наказал тебя, за то, что ты развлекалась с его персональной шлюшкой? Вы позволили ему посмотреть на ваши забавы? Или они разложили тебя вдвоем, а, маленькая сучка? Мне надоело, что ты разыгрываешь недотрогу только передо мной!  
      Вот кто сообщил Асами о том, с кем, где и чем занят его любовник! Ханако внезапно разозлилась; гнев придал девушке сил, и она пнула охранника в голень, а когда тот от неожиданности выпустил ее, побежала по коридору.  
      — Стой, стерва! — злобный вопль за спиной только подхлестнул девушку, и она помчалась дальше. Какой-то человек преградил ей путь, и Ханако, не сумев остановиться, врезалась прямо в него. Тот легко удержал ее за плечи, а запах его парфюма внезапно показался очень знакомым. Когда Ханако подняла взгляд, извинения замерли на ее губах — незнакомцем, конечно же, оказался Асами Рюичи.  
      — Так спешишь приветствовать меня, Ханако-тян?  
      В коридоре неожиданно стало тесно: охранник Асами скручивал обомлевшего Танаку, а управляющий, униженно лебезящий перед «Асами-сама», пытался уничтожить Ханако взглядом.  
       — Проведите меня и Ханако-тян в ваш кабинет и оставьте нас, — решительно прервал его Асами. — И еще. Чтобы это, — но кивнул на Танаку, — больше на глаза мне не попадалось.  
       — Как скажете, как скажете, Асами-сама! Если позволите, девушку сейчас приведем в порядок, и…  
       — Я сказал: проведите нас в кабинет, — голос бизнесмена заметно похолодал. — Мне еще раз повторить? Более доходчиво?  
       — Нннет… что вы… Прошу, прошу!

      Ханако не заметила, как оказалась в знакомом кабинете перед письменным столом управляющего, а тигр в человеческом облике уселся напротив нее и насмешливо прожигал ее янтарным взглядом.  
      — У тебя, должно быть, интересная работа.  
      — Какую удалось найти, Асами-сама.  
      — Я так понимаю, что в детстве ты мечтала вовсе не о ней.  
      — Нет, конечно. Я всегда хотела быть психологом.  
      — Хм, интересный выбор… но тебе подойдет. Что же помешало тебе? Такая умная девушка могла бы поступить в университет и учиться… на психолога.  
      — Я поступала в прошлом году в Токийский, но не добрала баллов. В этом году буду пробовать снова.  
      — Ты хочешь поступать непременно в Токийский? Университет Киото тебе не подойдет?  
      Ханако вздрогнула. Предложенный ВУЗ считался таким же сильным, как и столичный.  
      — Предлагаю тебе сделку. Тебе обеспечивают поступление, дальнейшее трудоустройство и немедленный переезд. Взамен ты…  
      — …никогда не буду встречаться с Такабой Акихито, — севшим голосом закончила девушка.  
      Если Асами и был удивлен, то виду не подал.  
      — Приятно иметь дело с умной женщиной. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я с легкостью закрою глаза на одноразовую интрижку своего любовника. Но я не допущу даже намека на возможность отношений между вами. Ничего личного — я просто…  
      — …не хотите его потерять? Я понимаю вас… я даю слово, что не буду искать с ним встреч. Но в любом случае, я вам не соперница… даже после того, что было между мной и Акихито-куном.  
      «Он стонал твое имя. Он представлял тебя на моем месте… Возможно, у нас что-нибудь и получилось, прояви я настойчивость… через год-два. Но ты не позволишь этому случиться…»  
      — Надеюсь, твоему обещанию можно доверять, — Асами выдохнул струю дыма. «Так он больше напоминает дракона». — Или мне придется нарушить свое.  
      Ханако вздрогнула. Да, Асами ничего не стоит устроить ей правдоподобный несчастный случай, и Акихито никогда не догадается, кто на самом деле тому виной. Не стоит дергать тигра за усы.  
      — Да, Асами-сама.  
      — Хорошая девочка. Тебя что-нибудь держит в этом… заведении?  
      — Нет, Асами-сама.  
      — В таком случае, иди получать расчет. Домой тебя отвезут. У тебя сутки на сборы: твой поезд завтра вечером.  
      — Хорошо! — вежливо поклонившись, Ханако пошла было к выходу, но остановилась и несмело попросила: — Асами-сама, не могли бы вы… передать мои извинения Аки… Такабе-куну? Вчера мы с ним так и не попрощались и мне неловко…  
      — Ты сможешь попрощаться с ним завтра, перед отъездом.  
      — Вы… позволите?  
      — Почему бы нет? У тебя же не возникнет желания… нарушить данное слово?  
      — Конечно, нет!  
      — Вот и замечательно. Я буду присматривать за тобой, Акамори Ханако. Если тебе удастся добиться успеха в избранной профессии, в филиале моей фирмы может найтись для тебя вакансия.  
      — Сочту за честь, Асами-сама.  
      Величественный кивок — и девушка, понимая, что аудиенция окончена, поспешно покинула кабинет, физически ощущая между лопатками янтарный тигриный взгляд.

     С этого момента Ханако чувствовала себя мошкой, попавшей в речной водоворот. Торопливый расчет в клубе — и неожиданно высокая сумма выходного пособия — «как жаль, что ты нас покидаешь, Ханако-тян!». Завистливые взгляды уже бывших сотрудниц — «кажется, они решили, что я подцепила самого Асами! Наивные…». Хлопоты по расторжению аренды квартиры, лихорадочный сбор вещей… Она чувствовала, что вот и настали перемены в ее жизни, но не знала, радоваться им, или огорчаться.  
      За всей этой кутерьмой Ханако ни разу не вспомнила об Акихито и почти удивилась, увидев его за на перроне за несколько минут до отхода ее поезда. Одного, без Асами.  
      — Ханако-тян!  
      От его радостного голоса и искренней улыбки ее сердце забилось быстро, словно пойманная птица. Девушка сделала шаг навстречу молодому человеку, но замерла в нерешительности. А он легко, по-дружески обнял ее и торопливо чмокнул в щеку.  
      — Мне жаль, что ты должна уехать… действительно жаль. Надеюсь, ты не сердишься на то, что я разрушил твою жизнь?  
      — Почему ты решил, что разрушил ее? Просто изменил! Я все равно благодарна богам за то, что встретила тебя. Надеюсь, что у вас с… Асами-саном… все будет хорошо.  
      — Я тоже надеюсь. Хотя… этот старый извращенец такой непредсказуемый…  
      Такаба еще что-то говорил ей о том, что ей обязательно повезет в жизни — «у такой хорошей девушки все обязательно сложится удачно!» — а Ханако думала, как трудно найти свое счастье в жизни… и как легко потерять, как непросто будет забыть эту странную любовь-жалость… и что Акихито похож на утренний солнечный лучик, согревающий своим ласковым теплом каждого, кто с ним соприкоснется… Но тут объявили отправление поезда, и молодой человек едва успел подсадить девушку в вагон. Они помахали друг другу на прощанье, и Ханако, сморгнув выступившие слезы, полезла в сумочку за платком.  
      Тут ее ожидал сюрприз. В большом отделении лежал плотный бумажный конверт для фотографий. Девушка дрогнувшей рукой достала его и осторожно вытащила содержимое. Это был черно-белый снимок цветущей сакуры с искривленным стволом: такие деревья художники любили изображать в старину. Если присмотреться внимательней, то можно было заметить, что цветы на дереве почти неуловимо подцвечены нежно-розовым; это только усиливало сходство со старинным рисунком. На обороте фотографии размашистым почерком было написано: «Ханами для Ханако. На память. Т. А.»  
      Девушка улыбнулась сквозь слезы. «А у тебя талант, Акихито-кун! Какая она… живая! Я обязательно сохраню их: и фотографию, и память о тебе…»  
      Она еще долго разглядывала снимок под перестук вагонных колес. Они неудержимо уносили ее к новой жизни, и Ханако больше не страшилась ее. Найти и потерять… иногда это даже к лучшему. Наверное…  
      Оторвавшись от фотографии, девушка задумчиво рассматривала проносящийся за окном пейзаж. А когда отвернулась от окна, внезапно наткнулась на взгляд парня, сидящего напротив с планшетом в руках. Ханако не помнила, был ли он в вагоне, когда она садилась в поезд, или зашел позже нее — так была поглощена своими переживаниями. Но его неожиданное внимание не оскорбило ее — взгляд молодого человека был одновременно робким и восторженным, а на губах мелькнула застенчивая улыбка.  
      И его глаза были серого цвета…  
      Найти и потерять, да?.. Ханако осторожно спрятала фотографию в конверт, конверт — в сумочку и еще раз взглянула на парня напротив. А потом улыбнулась ему в ответ.


	5. Вместо эпилога

      Акихито громко хлопнул дверцей, привычно плюхаясь на сиденье лимузина. Асами искоса глянул на него, но от комментария удержался. Всю дорогу от вокзала оба молчали: Асами курил и просматривал биржевые сводки, а Акихито пристально разглядывал мысы своих кроссовок.

      Позавчера вечером, как только они с покинули квартиру Ханако, фотограф был усажен в «Ниссан» Киришимы и доставлен под конвоем в пентхаус. Там он несколько часов протомился в ожидании возвращения Асами и мрачно гадал, какую извращенную форму примет на этот раз его наказание. Акихито не жалел о своем решении: даже если он — личная шлюха влиятельного якудза, он, черт побери, все равно мужчина. А мужчина обязан взять вину на себя и не дать в обиду девушку.  
      Время шло, Асами не возвращался; Такаба продолжал морально готовиться к худшему, но его неожиданно сморило, и он уснул прямо на диване в гостиной. Проснулся он через пару часов уже на гигантской кровати, раздетый до трусов, в медвежьих объятиях спящего Асами. Впрочем, Акихито не обольщался — тот наверняка просто устал и отложил наказание на следующий день.  
      Но утром Асами, как ни в чем не бывало, отправился вершить свои великие криминальные дела, даже не разбудив уснувшего уже на рассвете любовника. Тот напрягся уже всерьез: игнорировали его настолько редко, что это пугало гораздо больше самого жесткого БДСМ. Весь день Акихито просидел за компьютером, пытаясь отвлечься с помощью любимого дела, но даже техника, казалось, была настроена против него. Очередной раз загубив почти законченный проект в фотошопе и четырежды позорно умерев от руки какого-то хилого недомерка в любимой игрушке, Такаба выключил комп и вышел развеяться в ближайший бар. Но пиво показалось ему безвкусным, а веселый гомон посетителей только раздражал, и Акихито, не осилив даже одной бутылки, поплелся домой. Спать он улегся в «своей» комнате — «ага, как же! Как там заявил этот гад: все в этом доме — мое?» — надеясь, что игнор игнором побеждается. Но вернувшийся Асами молча провел свой ежевечерний ритуал «душ — коньяк — газета», и лег спать, даже не взглянув на уединившегося в комнате строптивого любовника. Тут Акихито скис окончательно.  
      Асами вновь ускользнул с утра пораньше, так и не увидевшись с Такабой за завтраком. Фотограф провел день на работе, терзаясь от неизвестности — хорошо, что никаких выездов не было, и он просто разгребал завалы на своем рабочем месте. Перебирая фотографии, он наткнулся на черно-белый снимок сакуры — в порядке эксперимента он как-то подкрасил цветы, и результат ему неожиданно понравился. Он вдруг вспомнил о Ханако: Асами даже не дал им попрощаться по-человечески, а Акихито не хотелось оставить о себе плохие воспоминания. Он быстро набросал несколько слов на обороте снимка, положил его в конверт и сунул во внутренний карман куртки, надеясь как-нибудь встретить девушку и передать ей фото и свои извинения. Хотя… может, после того, что случилось, она и разговаривать с ним не захочет…  
      От раздумий его оторвал звонок мобильного. Мельком взглянув на экран — «угадайте, кто это у нас лежит в обнимку с дурацкой маской?» — Акихито со вздохом ответил на вызов:  
      — Ну, что?  
      — Спускайся, я тебя жду.  
      Как обычно: команда «К ноге!» — и попробуй не выполни! Но Акихито даже не стал упрямиться: неизвестность его доканывала, лучше уж поговорить и все наконец выяснить. Забравшись в лимузин, Такаба открыл было рот, чтобы поинтересоваться, что все это значит, но был огорошен заявлением Асами:  
      — Через полчаса Акамори Ханако уезжает из Токио. Она хотела с тобой попрощаться.  
      — И ты… позволишь?  
      Асами странно усмехнулся и пробормотал:  
      — Хм, явно… если не родственники, то родственные души!  
      — А?  
      — Ты едешь или нет?  
      — Еду. А куда она уезжает?  
      — Новую жизнь начинать. И, кстати: ты в этой жизни не предусматриваешься.  
      — Ревнуешь, и поэтому выживаешь ее из Токио?  
      На этот вопрос Асами ответить не соизволил, занятый срочным раскуриванием сигареты.  
На вокзал они доехали в молчании.

     Акихито не решался заговорить первым, хотя молчание начинало его угнетать. Проводы Ханако получились несколько сумбурными, и он еле успел незаметно подкинуть ей в сумочку конверт с фотографией. Хорошо, что она не сердится на него: она очень милая и понимающая, у них был потрясающий секс, но… Акихито понял, что девушки его, увы, никогда не будут так сильно интересовать, как… этот. Сидит рядом, уткнувшись в свои чертовы бумажки, игнорит бедного фотографа вторые сутки… Если это и есть его, Такабы, наказание, то да, нужно признать, что оно ооочень удачное. Сдаться на милость Асами сейчас, или подождать до дома?  
      — И что ты ей подбросил?  
      Откуда… вот же, всевидящий какой!  
      — Фотку свою… в смысле, не свою, а… черт! Сакура там, в цвету. Очень к ее имени подошла. Не волнуйся, телефонами мы не обменивались и встречаться тайком от тебя не собираемся. Доволен?  
В ответ раздалось лишь неопределенное хмыканье и шелест новой страницы, и Акихито понял, что разговор откладывается до приезда домой.

     Душ был принят, ужин — съеден в молчании, и Акихито уже думал, что вечер закончится так же, как два предыдущих, но у Асами оказались другие планы. В гостиной он плеснул коньяка в два бокала и протянул один изумленному Такабе. Они молча выпили — «и кого поминаем?» — а потом Асами так же молча потянул любовника в спальню.  
      — Надеюсь, ты не забыл свои слова, мой милый Акихито? «Не трогай Ханако и делай со мной, что захочешь»?  
      — Нет. И отказываться от них тоже не буду. А ты целых два дня обдумывал, что бы такого со мной сделать?  
      — Конечно! — раздался жаркий шепот прямо в ухо Акихито, а его одежда незаметно для хозяина оказалась на полу. Сам Асами,  сбросив с плеч халат, опустился на кровать, притянув любовника к себе на грудь. — Давай, доставь мне такое же удовольствие, как этой девочке, — он прикусил мочку уха, медленно провел пальцами по скулам и лизнул нижнюю губу Акихито. — Ты, надеюсь, как следует ее удовлетворил?  
      — Эту девочку… аххх!.. я удовлетворял немного иначе, чем обычно — тебя!  
      — Так покажи, как ты это… делал! И, если мне понравится, считай, что свое наказание ты получил.  
      Акихито в изумлении открыл рот и захлопал глазами:  
      — Ты… хочешь, чтобы я… тебя… сверху?  
      Асами рассмеялся, щекоча дыханием ухо юноши:  
      — А тебе слабо, мой милый Акихито? Только учти — если мне не понравится, наказание не засчитывается, и я придумаю что-нибудь другое… Тебе придется… постараться…  
      Акихито, по-прежнему открыв рот, смотрел на любовника, увлеченно выцеловывающего узоры не его груди. «Он серьезно? Он согласен… снизу? Или у него от двухдневного воздержания и ревности мозги закоротило? И он не боится, что я с ним… как он со мной в первый раз?» Акихито внимательно посмотрел в глаза Асами… и не увидел там ожидаемой насмешки. Только желание и что-то похожее на… грусть? Сердце застучало сильнее, и Такаба с неожиданным жаром поцеловал любовника. Словно в полузабытьи он ласкал роскошное тело мужчины губами, пальцами и языком, а когда тот, порывисто вздохнув, медленно и плавно развел колени, Акихито едва не задохнулся от восхищения. Он — его! Не вещь, не зверь, не… Просто — его, его Асами… нет, не Асами — Рюичи!  
      — Ты мой! — выдохнул Акихито, вторгаясь в тело любовника после необходимой подготовки. — Теперь я знаю, что это… значит…  
      Глаза Асами вспыхнули янтарным огнем, и он до хруста ребер сжал Акихито в объятиях. А тот двигался в бешеном ритме, почти теряя сознание от невероятных ощущений.  
      «Черт-черт-черт! Как же это… охрененно… О, боги… в нем лучше, чем в любой девушке! Ох!.. Продержаться бы… подольше… Пусть ему понравится! Не потому, что… просто я хочу, чтоб ему понравилось со мной… как мне с ним! Не важно… кто сверху, кто снизу… Я люблю его! Рюичи…»  
      — Рюичи… Рюичи… Рюичи… — почти впадая в беспамятство, шептал Акихито, не останавливаясь, и услышал, как низко стонет Асами. А затем его крепко сжали изнутри и — до синяков на плечах — снаружи. Проваливаясь в ослепительную белизну оргазма Акихито почувствовал, как конвульсивно кончает под ним любовник, и успел прошептать:  
      — Рюичи… кои…

     Когда Акихито пришел в себя, то решил, что все произошедшее ему почудилось — уж больно знакомая ситуация: он, совершенно обессиленный лежит на груди Асами, а тот, как обычно, обнимает его одной рукой и прикуривает сигарету другой. Но, взглянув в лицо любовника, понял, что не почудилось: вместо самодовольства насытившегося хищника на лице Рюичи была странная задумчивость — такого выражения после секса у него еще не было никогда. Акихито облизнул пересохшие губы и сипло поинтересовался:  
      — Ну… как?  
      — Вполне — для первого раза. То, что ты со временем станешь отличным любовником, я понял уже давно, иначе бы столько с тобой не возился.  
      Акихито сник. Он так старался не для того, чтобы сенсей равнодушно поставил ему «удовлетворительно». Он хотел, чтобы Асами понял, что… он даже в любви признался! А этот бесчувственный… Хотя, что он хочет от этого старого извращенца? Большой и чистой любви? «Так тебе уже сказали, Аки, что любви между мужчинами не существует…»  
      Сильные руки сгребли огорченного парня в охапку, а губы, обдавая табачным запахом, невесомо коснулись его макушки.  
      — Больше всего мне понравилось, что ты наконец-то назвал меня по имени… кои.  
      Акихито неверяще поднял глаза. Асами улыбнулся ему уголками губ, притянул к себе руку юноши и, не отрывая от него взгляда, поцеловал ее в середину ладони. Сердце Такабы ухнуло в пятки и бешено там заколотилось. Он крепко прижался к любовнику, накрыл его губы своими и целовал, целовал, целовал, пока не кончился кислород в легких. А потом внезапно оказался перевернут на спину и прижат к постели знакомой горячей тяжестью.  
      — Хм, кажется, ты не против второго раунда.  
      — Уфф… нет… то есть, не против! Только… два раза подряд вести… я, пожалуй, пока не готов… Так что, давай, как обычно… Рюичи.  
      — Как скажешь, мой милый Акихито, — жарко выдохнул ему в шею Асами, скрывая счастливую улыбку до ушей. — Все, что ты только захочешь…

 

* * *

      Кто бы мог подумать, что анонимное сообщение об измене его любовника с какой-то хостесс приведет к такому результату?  
      Асами послал по указанному адресу Киришиму и, когда тот подтвердил сведения, примчался сам, еле сдерживая бешенство. Девчонка показалась ему непримечательной, хотя и миловидной, пока они не начали разговор в лимузине. Тут Асами понял, что в ее словах что-то есть: ему действительно или придется отстреливать всех девиц, проявляющих интерес к ЕГО каваи, или… Бывать снизу ему не приходилось с времен далекой юности, но уступить Акихито…  
      Почти два дня он не прикасался к любовнику, терзаясь не хуже принца из гайдзинской пьесы — «быть или…» — и почти жалея о данном обещании не трогать девчонку. Но та оказалась умной: все поняла, как нужно, и согласилась исчезнуть из жизни Акихито. Асами даже милостиво позволил тому попрощаться со случайной любовницей.  
      По пути с вокзала он вдруг осознал: какого черта? Маленькая уступка — и Акихито станет ЕГО не только телом, но и душой. Малыш не разочаровал: Асами даже испытал гордость за такого способного ученика. Но когда тот впервые назвал его личным именем… так от секса его еще ни разу не выносило: до звезд под веками, до беспамятства, до потери хваленого самоконтроля… Очнувшись и приведя себя и Аки в порядок, Асами курил и думал, что давно было пора перевести их отношения на новый уровень. Позволять ему пару раз в месяц… нет, в неделю… а, черт с ним! — сколько Аки захочет!  
      И сейчас, лаская привычно выгибающееся в его объятиях желанное тело Асами безуспешно пытался сдержать дурацкую счастливую улыбку и думал, что благодарен той девчонке. Иногда стоит уступить, чтобы найти гораздо больше, чем боишься потерять.


End file.
